


【AASS真人】经年（14）

by SamLishi



Category: AASS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLishi/pseuds/SamLishi
Summary: *原创*真人向，配对Sarah x Amy*预警：这是真人坑，真人坑，真人坑（重要事情说三遍），故事全为虚构脑洞，无考证据，请勿以此过度想象，切勿骚扰AASS。不喜误喷*R18*感谢阅读—— 一纸戏文





	【AASS真人】经年（14）

**Author's Note:**

> *再次预警：本章是开船！全篇R18描写！不能接受的请勿继续

Amy站在门旁和Sarah大眼瞪小眼，Sarah抓紧自己身上的毛巾有些尴尬的笑笑  
“如果你要用浴室的话，我好了。”  
“啊...恩。”  
Amy似乎也有些尴尬，她摸了摸鼻子咧开一个笑一闪身转进浴室关上门，整个浴室都充斥着Sarah洗澡蒸腾出的水汽，还有淡淡的沐浴露香味，就像她刚刚在Sarah身上隐约闻到的一样。  
她猛地拘起水浇上因为刚刚胡思乱想而滚烫的脸，做了两个深呼吸冲着镜子点了点头打开门出去，她发现了一团棕色铺散在床上。  
“Sarah，不擦头发就睡，这样会着凉的。”  
Amy无奈的笑了起来，将想法都抛之脑后快步走过去从后头把人拉起来。  
“等...！”  
就在Sarah细长的胳膊拨开被子搭上Sarah的肩想把她拽出来时才意识到，Sarah什么都没穿，一手正狼狈的攥着穿到一半的内裤，一手慌乱的试图按住被子。  
天，她一定是刚刚擦完身子想穿衣服自己就出来了，这才藏进的被子...  
Amy整个人都烧了起来，她眼睛里只剩下Sarah光裸的背部，漂亮的线条往下若隐若现的被被子挡住，而她手上刚接触的Sarah的肩膀，细腻的肌肤让她不由自主的滑动了两下。  
她感觉到Sarah整个人都颤了颤，急忙收手，有些语无伦次的  
“我不是故意的，Sarah，你...我，我没想到...“  
“God，forget about it.”  
Amy这绝对是勾引她。  
Sarah紧绷着身子抓紧被子转过来按住Amy就吻了上去。

这个吻明显不一样了，Amy第一时间感觉到了，这不是平时的吻，这个吻充满了挑逗与技巧，Sarah的舌头仿佛有魔力一般，在她的口腔里乱窜着，抵过她的上颚，然后勾住自己的舌尖，就像一只翻舞的蝴蝶，几乎要她窒息。  
Amy还显青涩的吻技根本应付不来这个，她真的有些喘不上气了，脸不知道是羞的还是憋气的，涨的通红，眼睛里还有些迷蒙的水汽。  
又是那种陌生的感觉，这次清晰而直接的在她脊柱划过，她无法克制的轻哼了一声。Sarah笑了，手隔着浴袍重重的抚摸她的后背和腰，让她感觉身子一下子软了下去。  
Sarah黑色的眸子显得更加深邃里，里头盘旋着浓稠的欲望，当她对上那双棕色的鹿一般的眸子时，她在里头看到了同样的东西  
“What are we waiting for？”  
她松开了被自己蹂躏的有些红肿的唇，紧紧拥住Amy的腰，一边说着一边用唇蹭过棕发下修长的脖颈。  
“我不知道，大概等你把被子挪开。”  
Amy笑的很轻松，只有微微僵硬的抚摸着Sarah后背的手显出了主人内心的紧张。  
而同样的，Sarah也是一样，期待又紧张的，她甚至觉得自己正在亲吻Amy锁骨的唇都是颤抖的。

Amy被亲的有些痒，又经不住笑了起来，轻咬着下唇，闭着眼睛，睫毛快速的颤着，微微仰起头任由Sarah用唇抚摸她的身体。  
她主动地伸手继续Sarah的后背上下滑动着，呼吸因为Sarah越来越向下的亲吻而微微加快。  
“Stop laughing, Amy.”  
Sarah被她笑的有些不知所措，不确定自己是不是做错了什么，有些气恼的用鼻子拱着Amy浴袍的边缘，试探性的用手指抚过她的胸口。  
Amy瞬间停止了笑，她的声音软了下去，黏糊糊的就像是刚睡醒的小猫，一声喘息不轻不重的落在了Sarah耳边。  
这无疑给了Sarah巨大的勇气，她紧张的又瞄了Amy几眼，紧闭的眼睛，微张的唇与潮红的面色，看起来自己做的还不错。于是她含住了Amy微微凸起的乳尖，尝试的吮吸。  
身下的人反应一下子大了起来，Amy抬手挡着自己额头，轻吸一口子，身子无意义的扭动着，唇咬的更紧了。  
Sarah又不敢乱动了，马上停下了自己所有的动作，微微抬头  
“you ok？”  
Amy被胸前无法描述的感觉刺激的打了个激灵，身体的本能正在悄然苏醒，她感觉腿间正在聚集潮湿的感觉，欲望在血管下奔涌着让她无法忽视。而Sarah停了下来，用她闭着眼睛都能感觉到的关切的目光注视着她，Amy感觉自己整个人都要红了。  
“I would tell you if I’m not ok.”  
她带着些许喘息的吐出话语，自暴自弃的伸手滑进Sarah微湿的黑发里，摩挲着将她再一次向自己方向拉进，直到能用胸口感受她的呼吸。

浴袍早已不知不觉被拉扯开了，没等微凉的空气袭上Amy的身子，另一具火热的身躯就附了上来。  
Sarah的胸口挤压着她，柔软的触感让她羞涩却又好奇，禁不住用手掌捧起它，轻柔的挤压摩擦，当Sarah从喉咙里挤出一声低沉的叹息时，她感觉自己浑身的血液都要沸腾了。  
但她没得意多久，Sarah紧实的大腿就抵上了她羞得恨不得钻进地缝的那个湿意蔓延开的部位。  
“Relax，it’s ok，Amy.”  
Sarah的声音比平时更低哑了，光是声音就让Amy感觉被人抵住的部位更潮湿了些，这让她身子崩的更紧了。  
“Hey, look at me.”  
Sarah的声音更柔和了，她缓缓的动着大腿，抬起头直勾勾的望向Amy的眼睛，直到那双盛着蜜的眸子与自己的对上这才低下头亲吻上那粉色的唇瓣。  
“Just me.”  
四唇相接着，她轻轻吐出句子，一手找到了Amy的手紧紧扣住

“No need to be such careful...”  
Amy微笑着回应着吻，她紧了紧Sarah扣紧她的手  
“All me is yours, Sarah.”  
她在Sarah的爱抚亲吻下展开自己，将冰凉的空气吸入体内又快速的带着过度的热量挤压出来，这个进程随着那双仿佛无处不在的手而变得紊乱而急促，特有的小颤音搀在里头显得尤为诱人。  
Sarah的手指终于降临了那片潮湿之地，她用指尖摩挲过探出头的花蕊，拥紧了已经重新闭上眼睛不知所谓的吐出呻吟的人。  
这感觉太陌生了，Amy仿佛被抛进了一个炙热之地，唯一的救命绳索就是Sarah，她紧紧的攥住，但是却又被推的更深。热浪变成了另一种东西，疯狂的从她的腿间，腰窝，沿着骨骼血液涌向四肢百骸，她沉溺其中，脑子里什么都没有了，只剩下Sarah。  
“God，Sarah...”  
她经不住的轻声呼喊那个名字，然后她被抱的更紧，所有的肌肤都紧贴着另一个人的，让她安心，放松...不仅仅如此，每一个被触碰到的地方仿佛又燃起了细小的火焰，将她一点点推向高处，直到Sarah低沉而笃定的声音将她送上巅峰。  
“I’m here, always.”  
Amy不确定自己是不是尖叫出声了，她模模糊糊的印象里希望自己没有吓到Sarah。  
她的意识在瞬间的空白后渐渐回笼，才发现到紧抱着她的人微眯着眼睛，浑身绷紧，在呢喃着她的名字。  
她有些生疏的用手掌一如之前的揉捏摩擦Sarah柔软的乳房，学着Sarah亲吻她的动作，吮吸着那因为仰头而拉长的脖颈，向下亲吻着锁骨，任由Sarah像是要把她揉进血肉般的梏紧。  
Amy配合着应答她一句句的呢喃，主动抬了抬大腿前后摩擦施力，Sarah断断续续的喘息变得大声，呻吟掺杂在里头，还有破碎重复的“Amy”  
Sarah的动作猛地顿住了，颤抖着将自己的脑袋抵在Amy的颈间，后者感觉到自己大腿上大片的温热湿意，不住的扬起了嘴角。

两个人倒在床上享受着高潮过后的余韵，此起彼伏的喘息声在空旷的房间里却显得毫不突兀，甚至带着不可思议的温度，还裹上了黏黏糊糊的蜜糖。  
“你就像吸血鬼一样，还咬我脖子。”  
Sarah翻了个身懒洋洋的望着Amy，笑了起来，颈侧确实一个明显的牙印。  
Amy摸了摸鼻子也跟着笑，撅着嘴仿佛受了天大委屈，黑发女孩经不住又吻了上去，碰一下放开。以此玩了几次，两个人傻笑的躺倒回去。  
Sarah瞥见自己内衣旁的床单褶皱里夹着那片矢车菊花瓣，Amy也看了过去，皱了皱眉有些惋惜的  
“它皱了。”  
“那是因为，我已经遇见了我未来的另一半。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你们回老福特和我说话我会很高兴  
> 多夸夸我就会有糖吃，有肉吃，对吧


End file.
